


諮詢偵探誘惑室友的藉口

by beginningblue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beginningblue/pseuds/beginningblue
Summary: 某個卷毛偵探與前軍醫室友在英國伦敦大酒店的1230号室謀殺事件
Relationships: John Watson - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	諮詢偵探誘惑室友的藉口

速來倫敦大酒店，並帶上乳膠手套。 SH   
  
剛才完成手術的約翰打開手機就看到這封短訊，「那個混蛋！」他低聲責罵一聲，然後泄氣地換下醫生袍穿上外套離開辦公室。當然不忘帶上兩套手術用的乳膠手套。  
  
當約翰準備乘計程車的時候，他的手機又響起短訊的鈴聲，他唯有拿出在外套內兜的手機一看。  
  
約翰，你知道時間重要性，我在等你。 SH 

「見鬼的,我知道的。」約翰忍不住再次低聲咒罵，並將手機放回外套內兜，伸手招呼計程車去倫敦大酒店進發。  
  
我在路上，等一等。JW   
  
當約翰走進酒店的大堂時候，他看見四周估計有至少五個以上的制服警員向不同的人調查。他可以想到是這裡發生了一場意外。  
  
1230號室，快！SH  
  
他手機又響起了，他拿出一看就知道是夏洛克給他的短訊。他走到附近的警員的面前說明自己的身份。升降機終於到達12樓層，約翰跟隨帶他上來的警員走到1230號室，他看見門房外有二個便衣的探員在查驗。  
  
他們走到浴室的時候，約翰看到雷斯垂德在皺眉望著地上的屍體，死者男性，剛從浴室的浴缸撈出来，濕淋淋的趴在地上。  
  
夏洛克正跪在他身側探查他的身體。  
  
「約翰，乳膠手套。」夏洛克仰頭伸出手對著約翰說。  
  
「喔，你手上不是已經帶上了乳、膠、手、套嗎？」約翰忍氣吞聲的說。  
  
「約翰，我當然知道，但我現在更需要你的那對。」夏洛克繼續說，「 並且那對手套對於現在是非常有用。 」  
  
約翰反了白眼隨手就將手套遞給夏洛克。  
  
然後，夏洛克脱下了手上的手套，換上約翰給他的手套起身走向在研究浴室裡洗臉盤的安德森後面，在二個警員和一個探長、及一個前軍醫兼室友的眼前下，以迅雷不及掩耳的速度一手用力地摀住安德森的嘴。  
  
突如其來的襲擊，讓安德森強烈地挣扎。  
  
「夏洛克，你在做什麼？」約翰驚訝地問。  
  
「做一項實驗。死者應該不是因為洗澡而滑倒在浴缸，而是先被兇手摀住嘴窒息而死。」夏洛克邊說邊用力摀住可憐的安德森的嘴。  
  
「見鬼的，夏洛克，放手！」身為警長的雷斯垂德大聲喝止為了証明死因而襲擊法醫的偵探。  
  
「雷斯垂德，你的眼神和手握緊的程度告訴我，你很憤怒，但是有一點你要記得，我是你請過來的，你有權利給我用什麼方法去找兇手。」夏洛克按著依然挣扎的安德森的臉貼在洗臉盤上，「兇手非常聰明，他利用熱水温度加速死者的死亡時間。」並扭開水龍頭釋放熱水出來。  
  
「夏洛克，放手！」約翰再次出聲。  
  
「不好嗎？」夏洛克皺起眉頭，抿一抿嘴，然後放開摀住安德森的手。  
  
「去你的，你這個高功能反社會的混蛋，雷斯垂德，他是想謀殺我的！」安德森揉搓著被夏洛克剛才捏住的下巴邊說邊指著一臉無辜的偵探。  
  
「安德森，他只是做實驗，算吧！」雷斯垂德無奈的按著額頭說。  
  
另一方面，夏洛克除下手上的手套，然後抛向在準備怒斥的安德森身上，並戴上原先的乳膠手套，直言不違的說：「喔，安德森，這是實驗，剛好你在洗臉盤前，並與死者一樣毫無防範，是一個實踐實驗的機會。」  
  
「你意思是我是較容易做實驗的材料，還有死者死因是他不小心滑倒引致腦袋撞到浴缸邊緣失血過多而死。」安德森厲聲的表明自己的不滿。  
  
「安德森，你又再次拉低整個蘇格蘭場的智慧。」夏洛克高聲的說，「他一開始已經死亡，不是失血過多而死，他，33歲，是由外地到這裡來公幹，喔，是一件簡單的謀殺案！」他走到屍體面前繼續說：「兇手應該是一名男性。」  
  
「你怎樣都是在隨便說這是謀殺案？」雷斯垂德一臉疑惑的表情。  
  
「不，他是只是不小心滑倒引致腦袋撞到浴缸邊緣失血過多而死，當然是謀殺案而且兇手是男性，」夏洛克走到洗臉盤前面，娓娓而談的說：「你們看到嗎？洗臉盤附近的所有東西很凌亂，因為死者挣扎的時候，他不自覺地抓起來，並且兇手用熱水的温度加速他的死亡，然後將他的屍體放在浴缸裡，他一放手就可以造成安德森所看到的事實！難道一個普通的女性可以做到嗎？」  
  
「天知曉！兩個男人在一間酒店套房做什麼？」安德森皺眉頭地問。  
  
「喔，安德森，你可憐的大腦還可以做什麼，當然是做愛，死者是一名同性戀者。」夏洛克露出誇張的表情說。  
  
「你在哪裡看到他是同性戀者？」 雷斯垂德思索著皺起眉看著地上的屍體。  
  
「喔，你們真的愚蠢不得了，看，洗臉盤上的東西，全部顯示死者是同性戀者，」夏洛克再到洗臉盤前拿起一寶藍色的香水，「它是一種吸引同性的香水，還有其他的地方有他是同性戀者的證據。」夏洛克放下香水踏出浴室，走到房間的中央唯一的茶几，伸手指著茶几上的打開了行李箱內的衣服，「內褲，是一種特別的牌子，所有同性戀者都知道的。」他飛快地說。  
  
「夏洛克，夠了!」約翰皺起眉頭指責眼前的偵探。  
  
「約翰，你現在是阻止證明死者是同性戀者的行為。」夏洛克不滿地嘟嘴再說，「不過，我接受你的建議。」然後他走向房間的單人沙發坐下來，「事先說明一點，我現在坐的沙發是死者沒有觸摸的物件，所以我可以坐下來休息。」他對著掛上疑惑的表現的各人說道。  
  
「什麼，你怎肯定死者沒有觸摸那張沙發？」雷斯垂德問道。  
  
那時候，偵探看到他可愛的室友接近他對面的雙人沙發，「雷斯垂德,你真的要我說出來？」然後他露出奇異的微笑說。  
  
看到夏洛克露出微笑的雷斯垂德，心裡疑惑自己是應該不要問，但身為這件的案件的探長是應該問，於是他還是對著偵探問道。  
  
「夏洛克，說出來！」  
  
「說是…因為那張沙發不能為他帶來娛樂。」  
  
「噢，大偵探，你在說什麼不能娛樂他？」聽到夏洛克說話的安德森忍不住揶揄偵探。  
  
「噢，安德森，如果你是同性戀，不，你和你的妻子做愛的話不會利用一下家裡的沙發，所以不能擔保死者不會利用現在約翰觸摸的雙人沙發嗎？而且，約翰，我建議你不要再觸摸下去，你再向下碰的話，就觸摸到沾上精液的地方。」  
  
聽到夏洛克說話的約翰立刻縮手不再觸摸那張沙發，並皺眉瞪眼著偵探。  
  
「什麼？他們在沙發做愛？」雷斯垂德皺眉問。同樣聽到的安德森忍不住露出厭惡的表情。  
  
「當然，他們至少在那張沙發有兩次，桌子有一次，可能不舒服嗎，浴室和睡房有三至四次，他們非常耐久，約翰，比你還多的。」  
  
約翰狠狠地大聲說出偵探的名字，然後走向房間出口準備離開這裡。  
  
那時候，觀察到室友要離開的偵探已經起身並幾乎跑的走到房間門前伸手抓緊羞憤的室友的手，「約翰，我忘記了的，沒有下一次，可以嗎？」夏洛克彆扭地說。  
  
「…不，夏洛克，我還需要返回醫院，晚些再見。」約翰嘆了一口氣對著夏洛克說。

「約翰，我陪你走。」  
  
「什麼，夏洛克，你還未可以走，案件等你處理!」雷斯垂德大聲喝止偵探。  
  
「雷斯垂德，那件只是普通不過的謀殺事件，兇手是因為死者做愛後，不肯付錢所以才殺死他，相信死者的西裝有兇手的指模。」夏洛克說完，就跟隨約翰的步伐離開酒店。  
  
「真的是普通謀殺案件？」當他們進入升降機裡，約翰忍不住出聲問。  
  
「約翰，兇手很明顯，所以不需要我，警察都可以查辦到了。」夏洛克說，「約翰，你已經不生我的氣嗎？」他對著約翰說。  
  
「不，我還在生氣，不過你怎麼清楚我有多少次…那個…見鬼的，自慰的？」約翰紅著臉問道。  
  
「你應該對於我很了解的，半夜彈小提琴會令我更加觀察入微，所以你偷偷地自慰，我都可以觀察到的。」  
  
「噢，你那時候不可以去睡覺嗎？」  
  
「約翰，我以為你習慣了，而且你聽到我彈的小提琴會更興奮的。」夏洛克邊說邊接近約翰，「還有，你會更有更大的動作。」已經貼近約翰的耳根細語。  
  
「夏洛克…」  
  
「約翰，我可以幫你的，要不是和案件的死者和兇手一樣在家裡做愛，我特別想嘗試我們的沙發。」夏洛克壓低聲線並帶著一絲興奮，低頭對著已經被困住在他的懷裡約翰說。  
  
「你可以嗎？你不是和工作結婚了嗎？」  
  
「你是例外的。」  
  
「該死，夏洛克，你要記得你說過的說話。」約翰忍不住伸手抓緊夏洛克的肩頭，親吻著偵探的嘴唇。  
  
「我會陪你去醫院的。」夏洛克說完後，奪回主權擁緊約翰的身體，張開嘴唇和約翰的舌頭嬉戲追逐。  
  
之後，約翰醫生在一個高個子的英俊男性朋友扶持下進入醫院，對於倫敦醫院工作的人員是一件新奇的情景。對於當事人約翰來說是一件羞人的事。  
  
今天又是美好的一天。某吃完了他人的諮詢偵探心想。


End file.
